The validity of biometric data is affected by the emotional, mental and physical condition of a subject when biometric data is gathered. Data validity is further adversely affected by variables in the subject's surroundings and any recent activity.
Remote, automated gathering of biometric data allows for the creation of large databases at low cost. Such databases have great immediate value to the user by providing the source biometric data and longer term value for the larger medical community for research and reference.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a source of biometric data having long term value for the larger medical community for research and reference.